For Oscar's Sake
by mickys411
Summary: As his first birthday approaches, Oscar's father returns and wants custody Meanwhile, Peter plans on asking Dana to marry him
1. chapter 1

One afternoon, the ghostbusters had paid a visit to the apartment of their very first client Dana Barrett, who was also the girlfriend of team member Peter Venkman.  
But the visit was not for a job assignment, the group along with their receptionist Jeanie were over to help Dana get ready to have a party for her son Oscar's first birthday. Jeanie was helping Winston paint a homemade banner, Ray was in Oscar's room, wrapping presents, so that the toddler wouldn't see anything, Egon was blowing up balloons with a helium tank, Dana was working on a frosting recipe before making Oscar's cake in the kitchen and Peter was playing with Oscar, as a way of keeping the child distracted, and to keep Peter from stealing samples of the frosting.

Peter had dated Dana for a brief time after the ghostbusters saved the city of New York, but lawsuits for the team as well as the break up of the ghostbusters took a toal on the relationship and the two separated.  
Peter returned to his life as a carefree bachelor, while Dana had met another man in the orchestra she was preforming with.  
The two fell in love and had gotten married.  
However, the union began to feel strained and even after Dana gave birth the couples son Oscar, her soon to be ex husband was offered a job with the London Symphony orchestra, leaving Dana and Oscar behind.  
But now she was back with Peter, who had not only saved her but Oscar, after the ghostbusters battled with Vigo.  
And as for Peter, who was never really good with kids had become close with Oscar as well.  
It was almost like a family.

Peter was on the floor, playing with blocks with Oscar, who would knock over his towers, every time he finished building them, which caused the child to laugh.  
After giving up with building, Peter picked up Oscar and placed him on his lap.  
"You really think its funny to knock over somebody's block tower," Peter said to the toddler with a mock stren.  
Oscar just babbled and smiled.  
"Now, if you really want to laugh, watch this."  
Peter then turned to Egon and asked, "Hey Egon, is it true sucking in helium changes the tone of your voice?"  
Egon took a fully blown up balloon, sucked the air from it inside his mouth and answered in a high pitched voice, "Venkman, you know very well that theory is truthful."  
Jeanie, Winston,Dana, and Peter all laughed, while Oscar bursted into a giggle fit.  
At that moment, Ray exited Oscar's room, carrying an armful of wrapped gifts, when he asked Egon, "Peter tricked you with the helium theory again?"  
"Yes, Egon answered in a squeaky voice, before clearing his throat, getting back to it's normal tone and replied, Yes he did."

Just then there was a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it," said Dana, as she wiped her hands with a towel, removed her apron and answered the door.  
Standing in the doorway was a young man in his early 20's, wearing tan slacks and a brown Western Union shirt and matching hat.  
"Good afternoon," said Dana  
"Good afternoon to you to ma'am.  
I have a telegram for Ms. Dana Barrett," said the messenger.  
"That would me."  
The man handed Dana an envelope along with a clipboard and said, "Sign here please."  
After signing the clipboard, Dana went to her purse, took something out of her wallet and gave the messenger a few dollar bills.  
"Thank you, have a nice day," said the young man.  
"You to," said Dana, before closing the door.

Dana opened the envelope, took the letter out and began to read it.  
She suddenly cried out, "OH NO!" and nearly fell to her knees  
Peter, who despite still holding Oscar, raced to hold Dana up.  
The other three ghostbusters and Jeanie rushed to her side as well.  
"Dana, are you OK?" asked Peter, who had a look and sound of concern.  
"Dana what's wrong?" said Jeanie, who was worried as well.  
Despite the fact that her eyes were about to get watery, Dana was able to pull together and answered in a slightly shaky voice, "It's a telegram from my ex-husband.  
He's coming to New York tomorrow.  
He wants to see me."  
"What does the bum want?" said Peter, who was nearly growling.  
"He wants custody of Oscar!" Dana burst into tears.  
Peter handed Oscar to Jeanie, as he helped Dana to the couch to console her.  
"I can't believe this is happening," Dana wept.  
Peter held her and said, "It's OK.  
We'll think of something."  
"He wanted nothing to do with Oscar and now he's back and wants to take him from me."  
"Shh!  
Everything's going to work out."  
"Dana, if you don't mind me asking, when was the last time you saw your ex-husband?" asked Egon.  
Dana wiped her eyes, was able to collect herself and answered, "I never really talked about what happened between my ex-husband and I, but I'll confess something.  
He actually left me not once but twice."  
"When was that?" asked Ray.  
"He had left for London on a job assignment as a fill-in for the London Symphony Orchestra.  
I was offered the job as well, but I had just found out I was pregnant with Oscar.  
My ex-husband told me it would only be a few months and he would be back before I would be in my second trimester.  
He didn't come back until I was in my 7 month of pregnancy.  
In fact, the day he was offered the position full time was the day my water broke.  
He had gone to meet with the conductor, and meanwhile, I was in the hospital.  
Alone and scared, even my parents were with me.  
I had to call a taxi to take me there.  
He wasn't even there for Oscar's birth.  
He didn't show up until the next day and he was more interested in his new job than the birth of our child."  
"That's a shame Dana," said Winston.  
"We're sorry about what you went through," Jeanie added.  
Dana sighed and said, "There's more to the story.  
He also told me he met someone while in London, the ex-wife of a fellow musician, but he told me it was over.  
He also said he would send for Oscar and I once he got settled, but I never heard from him."


	2. chapter 2

Tears began to fell from Dana's eyes once more.  
Peter wrapped her in his arms for comfort.  
"We're sorry to have you bring up the truth Dana," said Jeanie, bouncing Oscar in her arms.  
Dana released herself from Peter, wiped her eyes and said, "That's OK.  
It's better to tell the truth.  
"So Oscar really doesn't know his Father," asked Ray.  
"He left when Oscar was just 2 months old, Dana answered, I was staying with my parents at that time.  
Eventually, it was time for us to move on and start a life of our own.  
That's when I moved back to the city, and got the job at the museum."  
"When will your ex-husband be here?" asked Egon.  
"His plane gets in at Kennedy in the early part of the morning, but I'm meeting him at my apartment 3:00 pm," Dana answered.  
"We'll be here," said Peter.  
"But, what if you have a job to do?" asked Dana.  
"We'll find a way.  
Dana you and Oscar are part of our family," said Winston.  
"And no matter what happens," we're here for you," Ray added.  
"Winston's right.  
We all have different last names, but we're a family and that includes you and Oscar," said Jeanie.  
"Thank you everyone, said Dana, While I appreciate your thoughtfulness, I'd like some time alone.  
Plus I have to get the place ready."  
"We understand," said Jeanie.  
The ghostbusters and Jeanie left the apartment, but not before Dana saying thank you for not just helping get ready for Oscar's birthday, but being there for them.

The car ride back to the firehouse was a rather quiet one.  
No one spoke a word.  
It was Jeanie who broke the silence.  
"Poor Dana.  
What she went through," said Jeanie, who was in the back seat between Peter and Egon.  
"I can't believe what that dirt bag did to her and Oscar either," Winston added, who was in the front passenger seat.  
"The second I lay eyes on that son of a bitch I'm going to," said Peter, who was stopped by Ray who was in the driver's seat said, "Peter don't do something you're going to regret."  
"Raymond's right Venkman, violence never solves any problem, regardless what the situation is," Egon added.  
"Besides Peter, I think we have enough issues trying to stay on the good side with the police," Winston pointed out.  
"Good point," said Peter.  
Jeanie placed her hand on Peter's shoulder and said, "Don't worry Peter.  
Dana and Oscar will be alright.  
She's a tough woman.  
And we'll be there for them."  
"Thanks Jeanie," said Peter.  
On the way back to headquarters, the team happened to be in the direction of Jeanie's apartment.  
"Thanks for the ride fellas.  
I'll see you in the morning," said Jeanie, before getting out of Ecto-1 and headed inside her building.  
Peter had hoped that he and the rest of his fellow ghostbusters would have an off day so he could be ready to see Dana and confront her ex-husband.

However unfortuntly the next day proved to be a busy day for the ghostbusters.  
They had a total of four calls.  
Although the cases were small, they kept the team hard at work.  
Three class two ghosts(one at a flower show in Brooklyn, a total of four at a movie theater in Time Square and two more at a pizzeria in Greenwich Village, where the team was given a free meal along with their payment as a thank you from the owner.)  
The ghostbusters had just completed their forth case, which was a group of class 5 roaming vapors at a Queens supermarket, when Peter noticed the time on his watch.  
"Crap!  
It's a quarter to 3.  
We've got to be at Dana's in 15 minutes!"  
"What about the ghosts?" asked Ray.  
"We'll go back to the firehouse and empty the traps in the containment unit, then we'll head to Dana's," Egon suggested.  
"Maybe we should also change as well," Winston pointed out, indicating the teams grey colored flightsuits, which were stained with slime residue and food items that were thrown at them by the ghouls.  
"That would be a good idea," said Peter.  
The ghostbusters headed back to the firehouse, quickly showered, changed and went to Dana's apartment.  
Although Jeanie wanted to go, she had to stay at headquarters and handed the phone calls.  
The team even took along their spare suits and packs in case they had a job on the way back to the firehouse.

"Now Peter, behave yourself while we're here," said Ray, as he parked Ecto-1 in front of the apartment complex.  
"Don't let this guy get to you," Winston added.  
"Remember, it's not worth it," Egon pointed out.  
"Yes guys, I know," said Peter, as he and the rest of the team got out of the car and entered the building.  
When the four approached Dana's place, Peter knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" Dana's voice called from behind the door.  
"The FBI," Peter answered, only to receive disapproval looks from Ray, Winston and Egon.  
Dana opened the door, and said to Peter, "Very cute Peter."  
"I'd figured the candy gram bit was getting old," said Peter, as he and Dana shared a kiss.  
"Come on in fellas," said Dana, inviting the ghostbusters inside.  
As the four entered the apartment, Peter asked, "So, where's you know who?"  
Ray, Winston and Egon gave Peter another look.  
"He called a few minutes ago.  
He'll be here shortly," Dana answered.  
"Where's Oscar?" asked Ray.  
"He's taking a nap.  
He should be waking up soon."  
Suddenly, there was another knock at the door.  
A now very nervous Dana turned to the ghostbusters.  
All four of them(despite Peter's feelings) gave her a nod.  
She took a deep breath and opened the door.


	3. chapter 3

Standing in the door way, was a gentleman who appeared to be in his early 40's.  
He had longish light brown hair, and was dressed in professional style clothing.  
"Hello Dana," said the gentleman.  
"Good afternoon Andre.  
Please come in," said Dana.  
Andre entered the apartment and said, "I apologize for my lateness.  
I was on the phone with my fiancé, who is not well."  
"I'm very sorry to hear," said Dana.  
While Dana was not at all happy to hear that Andre returned to the woman who was responsible for ending her marriage, she still had a compassion side.  
Andre then took notice of the ghostbusters seating on the couch in the living room.  
"I see you have company.  
I'll come back later," said Andre, as he headed for the door.  
Dana stopped him and said, "No it's OK Andre.  
They're friends of mine and Oscar's.  
Everyone, this is my ex-husband Andre Wallance.  
Andre, these are the ghostbusters, Winston Zeddmore, doctors Raymond Stantz, Egon Spengler, and Peter Venkman."  
Peter looked at Andre's face and said, "Nice to see you without spraying stuff up you nose."  
"I beg your pardon," Andre replied.  
Peter of course was reffering to the time he met Dana outside the concert hall, and was having a conversation with a fellow musician, who had gone to use nasal spray while she and Peter were talking.  
Peter then turned to Dana and said, "So, the stiff is your ex."  
By now, Andre's face was starting to turn a slight shade of red.  
"Dana, if I'm going to countinue on being insulted by this jerk.  
I'll just leave," he said.  
"Great, walk out on the kid again," said Peter.  
"And how is it any of you business about my child?"  
"I happen to be the boyfriend of your ex-wife."  
Andre turned to Dana and said, "I can't believe you're dating this clown."  
"Who are you calling a clown stiff?" Peter said, nearly barking back.  
By now, Ray Winston, Egon and even Dana had grown uncomfortable with the situation that was happing.

The argument was inturupted by a sound.  
"Oscar just woke up from his nap.  
Excuse me," said Dana, as she went into the baby's room.  
She came out seconds later, holding Oscar in her arms.  
"Andre, this is Oscar, said Dana, who looked down at Oscar and said Sweetheart, this is your daddy."  
Dana placed Oscar into Andre's arms.  
"Hello Oscar, I'm your father," said Andre.  
The toddler looked up at Andre and started to whimper mama to Dana.  
"Sorry about that.  
He's usual good with strangers," said Dana, as she scooped Oscar back into her arms.  
Oscar was still whimpering when Peter said, "I got him Dana."  
Dana handed Oscar to Peter, who began to bonce the toddler, and make funny noises.  
This caused Oscar to giggle.  
"There, that's better," said Peter.  
Peter then pointed to Ray and asked Oscar, "Hey, who's that?"  
"Ray!" Oscar answered.  
"Very good, said Peter, as he pointed to Winston, Now who's that?"  
"Inston!" Oscar answered, who had trouble pronouncing the W.  
"You got it, said Peter, who now pointed at Egon and asked, "Who's that?"  
"Egon!" Oscar answered.  
"Alright buddy.  
Now who am I?" asked Peter.  
Oscar respond by blowing a raspberry to Peter, causing everyone expect Andre to laugh.  
"That bit never gets old," said Ray with a laugh.  
"I guess that's your name for Oscar," Egon added with a chuckle.  
"He's still going to call you that, even when he's fully talking," laughed Winston.  
Andre was clearly not amuse by how Oscar reacted to the ghostbusters.  
After all, he was the child's father.  
Why did his own son cry when he held him and act so happy while in the hands of people who Andre saw as nobodies.  
Dana could tell something was bothering Andre by the look upon his face.  
She turned to the ghostbusters and said, "Fellas, if you don't mind.  
I'd like to spend some time now with Andre to talk about the situation."  
Peter turned to his fellow ghostbusters and said, "You heard her guys.  
You three catch a movie and Ill meet up with you later."  
"Peter, this includes you as well.  
Andre and I need to talk in private," said Dana.  
Peter was taken back a bit by what Dana had told him.  
However, he did his best to take it in stride.  
"Well, OK.  
I guess I'll call you later," he said.  
All four ghostbusters got up off the couch to leave.  
They all said good-bye to Dana and Oscar.  
Before leaving, Peter tried to give Dana a kiss, but she told him not now, and he left with the rest of his team.

When the ghostbusters reached Ecto-1, a call came in from Jeanie telling them that they were needed in Tribeca to catch a couple of ghouls at a jewelry store.  
Fortuntly for the team, the packs, traps and flightsuits were already in the car, so they were ready to take on the case.  
Thankfully for Peter, a job would distract him from what had happened at the apartment with Dana.  
However, once the ghosts were capture and task was done, Peter was once again lost in his thoughts.  
Usually on the ride back to the firehouse, Peter would throw in his two cents(more like a disortation according to the other three ghostbusters) about a job they take on, whether it had to do with the spirits, payment, etc. however, during this trip, he was quiet.  
"Hey, you doing OK back there Peter?" asked Ray, from the driver's seat.  
Peter snapped out of his trace and answered," Yeah fine thanks."  
"Venkman, you didn't look us in the eye," said Egon.  
"What now?"  
"I can tell when you're lying, because you always look at the ground."  
Sure enough, Peter was indeed looking at the floor of Ecto-1 and not at his fellow ghostbuster.  
"Is wouldn't have anything to do with what happened with Dana at the apartment earlier?" asked Winston from the front passenger seat.  
"Yes," said Peter answered looking up.  
"Don't worry about it.  
Dana just needed to talk with her ex in private.  
In case things got messy, she didn't want to drag you or us into it," Ray pointed out.  
"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," Egon added.  
"I hope you guys are right," sighed Peter.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at her apartment, Dana and Andre began to talk.  
She placed Oscar into a playpen with a few toys before she started a conversation with her ex-husband.  
Dana looked at Andre and said, "I want to apologize for what happened a few minutes ago with Peter.  
That's just who he is.  
I know he can be a bit of a handful at times, I actually need to keep any eye on him the way I do with Oscar at times, but deep down, he's a good person."  
"He has a hard time showing it," said Andre.  
"Peter didn't really have much of an up-bringing.  
His father was away all the time, and his mother was quite ill.  
I think he took more care of her, than she did with him.  
He's actually changed since the last time we were together."  
"Was his attitude the reason why you broke up with him in the first place?"  
"Yes, but as I said, he's changed.  
"How long have you been seeing him?"  
"What?"  
"How long have you been seeing him?"  
"Andre, can we please get off the subject of Peter and focus on what's best for Oscar?"  
"Very well then."  
And in case you are concerned, we've been seeing each other for the last few months."

Just then, a toy flew out of Oscar's playpen.  
As Dana went to pick it up, Andre stopped her.  
"Allow me," he said.  
Andre knelt down by the playpen, picked up the toy, which was a red plastic ring, and handed it to Oscar saying, "Here you go Oscar."  
Though he did whimper the first time he saw Andre, Oscar accepted the toy from him, and went back to stacking his rings.  
For the first time ever at his visit, Andre smiled and countinue to watch his son play.  
"Looks like Oscar's becoming accustom to you," said Dana with a smile.  
"My fiancé has two children from her previous marriage.  
A boy Alexander age 7 and a girl Lucy age 9," said Andre.  
"How are the kids with you?"  
"Alex always wants me to kick ball with him and Lucy likes when I read books to her.  
The secret garden and Charollet's web are her favorite.  
I think the children would love Oscar."  
Dana instantly felt a stab in the heart.  
"What are you saying?" she asked.  
"I'm saying that when Oscar comes to England.." said Andre, who was cut off by Dana.  
"You're taking Oscar back to England with you?!  
I knew it!  
I knew the second you walked in, there was going to be problems.  
That's why I asked Peter and his friends to come.  
Now I'm sorry I kicked them out, thinking the whole situation was under control!"  
Andre bolted up from beside the playpen and took Dana's hand.  
"Dana, please calm down.  
Let me finish what I was about to say, said Andre.  
Dana took a few deep breaths and said, "OK, tell me what you have in mind."

Meanwhile, back at the firehouse, Ecto-1 had just pulled inside the building.  
After taking care of the case they had after leaving Dana's apartment, the ghostbusters had another task to do.  
Ray and Winston went to put the ghosts into the containment unit, while Egon wrote up the status on both assignments for Jeanie to keep on file, and Peter gave Dana a call to see if she and Oscar were OK and if she wanted to have dinner with him tonight.  
However, Dana told Peter over the phone that Andre was still over and the two were going to be having dinner together.  
While he kept his cool on the phone, after hanging up however, a rush of worry came over Peter.  
Jeanie took notice of his face.  
Despite the fact the two had trouble seeing eye to eye most of the time, deep down Jeanie did care about him and he with her.  
"Are you OK Dr. Venkman?" she asked.  
Peter snapped out of his trance and replied, "I'm fine Jeanie.  
Thanks for asking.  
A bit tired though.  
I think I'm going to lay down for awhile."  
"Alright then."  
Peter headed upstairs to the bedroom.

Later on as day turned to evening, Jeanie had left for the day, but the team was glad that no calls were coming in as they wanted Peter to rest.  
The other three ghostbusters moved to the subject of what to eat.  
Ray wanted either Chinese or Greek, Egon's picks were a bit on the spicy side of Thai or Mexican, while Winston said it didn't matter to him.  
They went up the stairs to the bedroom to check on Peter and see what he was in the mood for.  
When Egon knocked on the door there was no answer.  
He then turned the knob and quietly opened the door, so he wouldn't wake Peter if he was sleeping.  
When the door was fully opened however, Peter wasn't sleeping, but instead, looking through drawers, closets and dressers and throwing items around.  
"Where is it?" Peter said to himself as he pulled a few shirts and spilling them to the floor.  
"Uh, Peter what are you doing?" asked Ray, as he entered the room, followed by Egon and Winston who said, "Besides turning the bedroom into a war zone."  
Peter didn't respond to his fellow ghostbusters though as he was too busy still throwing items around.  
"Where can it be?" he muddered to himself.  
"Venkman?" Egon spoke.  
Peter didn't even look up.  
Just then, he snapped his fingers.  
Peter then went to his footlocker by the end of his bed and opened it.  
He began to carefully take out the contents, which was left for him by his Mom after she passed away.  
One of the items that Peter removed out of the footlocker was a tan colored mailing envelope.  
He placed his hand inside it and pulled out an object.  
A smile came across Peter's face.  
He had found what he was looking for, which was a small black, valor box.  
Peter opened the box and found a ring inside of it that was a gold band with a small diamond on top.  
It was when he closed the box up when Peter realized that the other three ghostbusters were in the room.  
"Hey glad you guys are here," he said.  
"If it's to help you clean up, no way," said Winston.  
"Actually, I have something to tell you all.  
I'm going to asked Dana to marry me."


	5. Chapter 5

Ray, Winston, and Egon just stood still with a look of surprise to their faces after what Peter had told them.  
"Fellas, what's the matter?" Peter asked.  
"It's just a bit of a surprise that you're going to propose marriage to Dana," Ray answered.  
"This wouldn't have anything to do with this Andre guy?" asked Winston.  
I'm positive, Peter answered, In fact, I've been actually thinking about proposing to Dana for some time now."  
Egon noticed the object in Peter's hand.  
"That's your mother's engagement ring," he spoke.  
"Yeah, it's not much but I hope Dana loves it," Peter replied.  
"I'm sure she would," said Ray.  
"Guys, I've loss Dana once already because of my stupidity.  
I don't want to loss her again."  
"Well, whatever you decide to do, I'll respect it.  
And I'm for the idea," said Ray.  
"Me to  
I say go for it," said Winston.  
"Same as myself," Egon added.  
"Thanks fellas," said Peter, with a smile on his face.  
"However, when it comes to cleaning up this mess.  
You're on your own buddy," said Winston with a laugh.  
"Fine."  
After Ray, Winston and Egon left the room, Peter placed the ring box in the top drawer of the night stand next to his bunk, before cleaning up the mess he made in the room.

The next day, despite the fact that he was usually a late sleeper, Peter woke up early.  
He showered, shaved, and got dressed in nice type clothes.  
Actually, Peter had decided to wear a suit on this morning.  
This was the day he was going to ask Dana to marry him.  
After breakfast(which was just coffee for Peter, as he didn't want to propose on a full stomach), he went back to the bedroom, took the ring out of the night stand drawer and placed it in his pants pocket.  
When we went downstairs to the firehouse's main level, Peter found his fellow ghostbusters going about their business, was surprised to see Jeanie at her desk, as it was Saturday.  
"You look very professional today Dr. Venkman," she said.  
"Thank you," Peter answered.  
"You have an emergency court date?"  
"For your information about to do something big here.  
And by the way, how come you're working today?"  
"What's your big thing?"  
"I asked you first."  
"I wanted to make sure I get my work caught up, before my up-coming four day weekend trip for my family reunion and my aunt Maple's 80th birthday party.  
Your turn."  
"I'm going to ask Dana to marry me."  
"OH MY GOD!  
That's wonderful Dr. Venkman!  
Congradulations!"  
"Thanks," Peter answered.  
"Jeanie, you should have seen the bedroom yesterday, when Peter was looking for the ring," Winston pointed out.  
"Do you mind if I see the ring?" Jeanie asked.  
Peter took the ring box out of his pocket, and opened it.  
"Very simple yet beautiful," said Jeanie.  
"It was my Mother's ring.  
The guys think Dana will love it, said Peter, I'm heading over there right now."  
"Good luck Peter," said Jeanie.  
"We're rooting for you," Ray added.  
"You got this," said Winston.  
"Stay calm, don't get nervous," added Egon.  
"Thanks everyone," said Peter, as he walked out the firehouse doors, after placing the ring box back into his pocket.

When the taxi pulled up in front of Dana's building, Peter paid the driver after getting out of the car and entered the complex.  
Peter took the elevator up to her floor, walked down the hallway and approached her place.  
He then knocked on the door.  
But when it opened, Dana wasn't there.  
It was Maria, Oscar's nanny.  
"Good morning Dr. Venkman," Maria said to Peter in a slight accent.  
"Morning Maria.  
Is Dana here?" Peter asked.  
She and Mr. Wallance took Oscar to Central Park.  
I'm sure they'll be back soon, you're very welcome to come in and wait."  
"That's OK.  
I think I'll go meet her there.  
Thanks Maria, have a great day."  
Thank you Dr. Venkman, you as well."  
After Maria closed the door, Peter took the elevator back down to the main level, left the building and took a cab to Central Park.

Once he arrived at the park, Peter began to search for Dana.  
He walked passed by the zoo, and the duck pond.  
Two regular places that he and Dana would usually take Oscar to.  
Dana, Andre and Oscar at either location though.  
Peter then thought of checking the playground.  
He strolled the nearby playground, and there he saw Dana and Oscar.  
A smile came to Peter's face as he went to greet them.  
However, the look on his face changed when also saw that Andre was with them.  
Especially at the fact it looked as though the three were laughing smiling and enjoying themselves.  
As if, Dana and Andre were still together.  
Peter suddenly fell crestfallen.  
While Peter wanted to say something, he didn't want to cause a scene.  
Instead Peter just simply walked away.  
He wanted to get away from it all.  
Peter walked to a wooded area far Dana, Oscar, Andre and everyone at the park.  
As he walked further on into the area, Peter failed to notice a sign in front of one of the trees that read, CAUTION, FROEST DE-CONSTRUCTION AHEAD!  
DO NOT ENTER!

Peter continued on walking, until he was far out of reach and sight of everyone in the park.  
He let out a huge sigh, took the ring box out of his pocket, and tossed it back and forth in his hands as he said, "What was I thinking asking Dana to marry me?  
He's the one who's right for her."  
Suddenly, the box slipped out of Peter's hands, falling into a ditch and landing in a small bush.  
"Damn it!" Peter snapped.  
He then carefully climbed into the ditch.  
But Peter soon lost his footing, and slid down the ditch.  
Once he hit the bottom, Peter's left leg crashed into a tree stump with a mighty hit.  
Peter yelled out in pain.  
But there was no one around to hear him.


	6. Chapter 6

A short time later, Dana, Andre, and a now sleeping Oscar, who was being carried by his mother returned to her place.  
The three entered the apartment, and Dana called to Oscar's nanny.  
"Maria, we're back," she said.  
Maria, who was putting the dishes away came into the living room"Good afternoon Mr. Wallance, Hello Dana.  
Did Oscar enjoy the park?"  
Dana looked over at the toddler, who was fast asleep and answered, "He sure did.  
Playing in the sand, going on the swing and a few trips down the slide.  
His eyes were closing as soon as we left.  
I'm going to put him down for a nap."  
"I'll do that," said Andre.  
"Thank you," said Dana, as she handed Oscar to him.

While Andre was putting Oscar in his crib, Maria said to Dana, "Dr. Venkman was here earlier."  
"When was Peter here?" Dana asked.  
"Shortly after you, Andre and Oscar left for the park.  
He said he was going to meet you there."  
"I didn't see him there."  
"When I told him you were with Andre, he seemed rather concerned."  
A thought came into Dana's head.  
"Oh no, she said, Excuse me Maria.  
I have to make a phone call."  
"Not a problem Dana," said Maria.  
Dana went into the kitchen, and began to dial the phone.

Back at the firehouse, Ray and Winston were playing a game of cards, after doing some work on Ecto-1, Egon was adjusting the calurbations on a trap, and Jeanie had just finished the last of her paperwork when the phone rang.  
"Ghostbusters, she said into the speaker, Hi Dana.  
No, Peter's not at the firehouse.  
He left a few hours ago.  
He did?"  
As Jeanie went on with her call with Dana, the three ghostbusters couldn't help listening in as the call was about Peter.  
"I'm sure he'll be back soon.  
I'll call you when he does.  
You're welcome.  
I'll talk to you soon.  
Bye," said Jeanie as she hung up the phone.  
"What's going on Jeanie?" asked Winston.  
"Peter's missing," Jeanie.  
"What do you mean he's missing?" asked Ray.  
"He stopped by Dana's place and meet Oscar's nanny, who told him that Dana was at the park with Oscar and Andre.  
Peter then told the nanny he was going to meet them there, but Dana said she didn't see him.  
"It must had upset Peter at the fact that Dana was with her ex-husband," Egon pointed out.  
"Dana might not have seen Peter, but I've got this feeling he saw them together with Oscar," Ray added.  
You could be right Raymond."  
"Maybe we should call the police," Winston suggested.  
"It's worth a try," said Jeanie, who then dialed the phone.

While on the phone with the police, Jeanie gave Peter's description of his height, weight, hair and eye color.  
Along with the clothes he was wearing.  
After hanging up the phone, Jeanie said to the three ghostbusters, "While the police were able to take down Peter's information, he can't be reported missing, unless he's been gone 24 hours.  
"We can't wait that long," said Ray.  
"Agree.  
Let's get to the back and look for Venkman," Egon added.  
Jeanie, call Dana and let her know we called the police and we're forming a search party in the park for Peter," said Winston.  
While Jeanie called Dana, Winston Ray and Egon changed into their flightsuits and packed some of their equipment into the car, just in case Peter had a paranormal encounter.

A short time later, the ghostbusters arrived at the park with Jeanie.  
"Jeanie, fellas, over here," a voice called out to them.  
Standing in the park's enterence way were Dana and Andre.  
"Dana are we ever glad to see you," said Winston.  
"I got to the park shortly after Jeanie called.  
Maria's watching Oscar," said Dana.  
"I hope you don't mind that I'm here, I didn't want Dana to go by herself," said Andre.  
While Ray,Egon and Winston didn't know what to say, it was Jeanie, who broke the awkwardness.  
"Good idea, the more people we have, the better chances we have on finding Peter," she said.  
Everyone split up into several teams.  
Winston and Andre planned on checking the baseball diamond area and the band shell,Dana and Ray were going to look by the zoo and the plant nursery, while Egon and Jeanie stayed local and search the wooded areas.  
Ray told Egon and Winston to check in every minutes on the walkie-talkies for updates before everyone went their own directions.

After not having any luck at the baseball field, Winston and Andre went to look for Peter as the band shell.  
Thankfully there were no concerts or events, so that made search easy.  
However, there was still no sign of Peter.  
"Ray calling Winston.  
Any luck yet?" Ray's voice went through on the walkie-talkie.  
Winston answered it and said, "No luck finding Peter.  
What about you and Dana?"  
We came up fruitless as well at the zoo.  
We're going to check by the nursery now.  
I'll call you back in five minutes," Ray answered back.  
"OK."

As they search around the plant nursery, Dana asked Ray, "Has Peter ever ran off before?"  
"He did once.  
It was after his Mom died.  
Egon and I got into an argument with Peter and he took off  
The two us eventually found him behind a dumpster in an alley way," Ray answered, although he didn't added that Peter was also shivering and crying.  
But avoided that part of the story of not having Peter get humiliated.  
Just then a voice came through on his walkie-talkie.  
"Ray, come in Ray," Egon's voice came through the speaker.  
Ray instantly answered the walkie-talkie.  
"What do you have Egon?" he spoke.  
"Call Winston and have him and you meet me on the other side of the playground."  
Ray and Dana left the nursery and rushed to meet Egon and the rest of the search group.

A few moments later, Winston, Andre, Dana, and Ray met up with Egon and Jeanie.  
"Did you find Peter?" asked Dana.  
"No, but I found this," said Jeanie, holding up a patch, which was the ghostbusters official symbol of the no ghost logo.  
She then turned the patch over to reveal the itials PAV on the back.  
"That's Peter's spare patch," said Ray.  
"Which can only mean he has been here," Winston added.  
"We also found these, leading to that location," said Egon, indicating the footprints in a line of dirt, leading to the forest de-construction area.  
"You don't suppose Peter disappeared in there?" asked Dana.  
"It's possible," Jeanie answered.  
"I'm going in there to get a look around and with any luck find Peter," said Egon.  
"We're coming with you," said Ray.  
"Yeah, we can't loss another ghostbuster," Winston added.  
"I'll be find.  
You two stay with the others," said Egon.  
"Oh Egon, please be careful," said Jeanie.  
"I will."  
Egon turned to Ray and Winston and said, "All call you when I find Venkman."  
Ray and Winton nodded before Egon took off to find Peter.


	7. chapter 7

Meanwhile, Peter was still lying in the ditch.  
As much as he wanted to get up, his leg was hurting too much from his fall.  
Peter can feel the painful throbbing.  
He could also feel the temperature dropping, and a cold chill went through his body.  
Peter then let out a sneeze from the cold.  
"ACHOO!" he went.  
"Gehzutite!" said a voice.  
Peter was startled by the sound.  
He looked around to see where the voice came from.  
And to Peter's relief, standing above the ditch was Egon.  
"Spengler, boy am I glad to see you," said Peter, with slight pain in his voice.  
"Hang on Venkman, don't get up.  
I'm coming down," said Egon, who despite not being an outdoors person himself, was able to climbed down the ditch with no problem.  
"Show off," Peter mumbled.

Egon approached Peter and asked, "Are you OK Venkman?"  
"Just peachy," Peter answered with a slight sarcastic tone in his voice mixed with pain.  
"Let me help you up."  
Egon grabbed a hold of Peter's arms and carefully lifted him off the ground.  
However, when Peter placed his left foot down, he felt a sharp pain in his lower leg.  
"OUCH! he yelped, My leg!"  
"Sit on the stump and I'll take a look at it," said Egon.  
Peter sat down, and Egon examined him.  
Even though the leg was covered but his pants, Peter still felt the sharp pain when Egon touched it.  
"Venkman if you don't mind me asking, what were you doing down her in the first place?" Egon asked.  
"Dana's ring slipped out of my hands, landed in a bush and I fell trying to get it back," Peter answered.  
"Don't move.  
I'll get it for you."

Egon knelt down by the bush and placed his hand inside the leaves, hoping to feel the ring box.  
"Hey uh, Spengler.  
I just realized that bush might be poison ivy," said Peter.  
A look of concern came over Egon's face.  
He looked up at Peter and spoke, "Now you tell me?"  
Luckily, Egon felt the valor from the box and pulled it out of the bushes.  
Just then a voice came it through his walkie-talkie.  
"Egon come in.  
Come in Egon, are you there?" Ray's voice called through the speaker.  
Egon grabbed a hold of the walkie-talkie with his free hand and answered, "Ray, let everyone know I found Venkman in a ditch.  
You and Winston meet me back here and help me get him out.  
He has an injury to his leg, it could be a fracture."  
"We're on our way," Ray answered back.  
"Ray and Winston will be here soon.  
In the meanwhile, I'll give you the ring back," said Egon, handing the box to Peter.  
"Yep, that's really poison ivy," said Peter, taking notice of Egon's hand, which was already turning a light shade of red.  
Egon then pulled out a small plastic bag with his good hand, handed it to Peter, before telling him to open it, which he did.  
While doing so, Egon flicked the box opened and told Peter to pull the ring out and place it inside the bag and to put it in his pocket, which Peter did.

Just then, the two of them heard voices.  
"Peter, Egon, where are you?" Ray called out.  
"Guys, answer us," Winston added.  
"We're down here," Egon shouted back.  
Within seconds, Ray and Winston arrived at the ditch and found Peter and Egon.  
"Man are we ever glad to see you," said Winston.  
"We're coming down there," Ray added.  
"Watch your step," Peter advised.  
"And there's poison ivy as well, so be carful, Egon added.  
Ray and Winston carefully made it down the ditch with ease.  
"Oh sure.  
Rub it in," grunted Peter.  
"How bad is Peter's leg?" asked Ray.  
"As I mentioned over the walkie-talkie and possible fracture," Egon answered.  
"And what's this about poison ivy?" asked Winston.  
"I dropped the ring for Dana into that bush and I fell while trying to climb down here to look for it.  
And I whacked my leg on this freakin' tree stump," said Peter, indicating what he was sitting on.  
"And I volunteered to look for the ring," Egon added.  
"The good news, Egon found the ring.  
The bad news.."  
Egon held up his right hand, which by now was nearly red with a few blisters.  
"We gotta get you both to a doctor," said Winston.  
"I'll take care of my hand later.  
Right now, Venkman is the top prority," said Egon.  
"We can make a home-made brace to keep the leg in place, to prevent anymore damage," Ray suggested.  
"Good idea.  
But what can we use?" asked Winston.  
Ray looked at Peter and said, "Peter, take off your jacket, tie and belt."  
Peter did just that.  
Thanks to his skills from boy scouts, Ray gingerly placed the jacket under Peter's leg, then tied the sleeves together.  
Ray then placed the tie under the jacket and tied a knot on the top of Peter's leg, before repeating the process with the belt.  
"Now we'll make a human stretcher," said Winston.  
Since he couldn't help with the lifting of Peter due to his hand, Egon climbed out of the ditch first, then guided Winston and Ray, who were basically carrying Peter out of the ditch and the wooded area as well.  
"Venkman, once your leg is 100% better, go back to jogging," said Winston.  
"Yeah, you're gaining a bit," Ray added.  
"Very funny you two.  
Mock the injured one," said Peter.

Once the four ghostbusters made their way out of the woods, they were greeted by Dana, Andre, and Jeanie.  
"There you guys are.  
We were beginning to worry," said Jeanie.  
"Oh my god Peter, what happened to your leg?" asked Dana.  
"I fell in a ditch, while taking a walk in the park," Peter answered, with pain in his voice, not wanting to tell Dana the truth.  
It was bad enough Andre was there, and he didn't want to tell Dana what really happened.  
"It's possible that he might have broken it," Ray answered.  
Jeanie took notice of Egon's hand, which was pretty much red by now and asked, "Egon, what happened to your hand?"  
"I slipped trying to help Venkman and landed in some poison ivy," Egon replied, not wanting to give the real reason away.  
"Let's get them to the hospital now," said Winston.  
"Dana and I will follow you," said Andre.


	8. chapter 8

After helping Winston load Peter into the car, and placing some gauze onto Egon's hand, Ray climbed into the driver's seat of Ecto-1, and drove to the nearest hospital, which was Langston Memorial, while Dana and Andre followed in a taxi.  
A short time later, the ghostbusters arrived at the hospital.  
Thankfully for the team, the emergency room was empty.  
Winston checked Egon and Peter in while everyone sat and waited.  
Just then, a gentleman, who appeared to be in his 40's wearing a white lab coat over a suit enter then room and took notice of the group.  
It was Dr. Katzenburg, who had treated the ghostbusters for illnesses and injuries in the past, including the time Peter got attacked by the ghostly spirit Beastclyopse.  
After exchanging pleasantries and telling what happened at the park, Dr. Katzenburg called for a few orderlies.  
Two orderlies showed up moments later, one with a wheelchair for Peter.  
Egon told Dr. Katzenburg to take care of Peter first, as his injury was more serious.  
The first orderly wheeled Peter to an examining room, with Dr. Katzenburg, following behind them, while the second orderly escorted Egon to another room.

In the examining room, Dr. Katzenburg removed the make-shift brace and cut open the side of Peter's pant leg, after placing him onto a wheeled bed.  
Once the leg was exposed, the doctor began to carefully touch it to see if there was any broken bones.  
Sure enough, as soon as Dr. Katzenburg placed the palm of his hand on his lower leg, Peter winced in pain.  
"Yes, it appears that the leg is broken.  
But let's take an extra for sure," said the doctor.  
The orderly then placed a vest on to Peter's upper body.  
Another gentleman about the same age as Dr. Katzenburg wearing green scrubs entered the room.  
The man introduced himself as Greg the X-ray tech.  
Greg adjusted the x-ray camera to Peter's lower body, and set up the lens  
The orderly and Dr. Katzenburg left the room, leaving only Peter and Greg, who flicked a switch, and the machine went back and forth over Peter's injured leg.  
After Greg flicked the switch, Dr. Katzenburg and the orderly returned to the room.  
Within minutes of taking the x-rays, Dr. Katzenburg got the results, showing Peter had a slight fracture.  
The orderly then wheeled the bed out of the room, and took Peter to another room to have a cast put on.

While that was going on Dr. Katzenburg went to another examining room to take care of Egon.  
The doctor looked over the ghostbuster's now deep red colored hand.  
It was indeed a poison ivy rash  
Dr. Katzenburg rolled up the sleeve of Egon's uniform and saw that the rash was already coming up to the wrist.  
The doctor then grabbed a tube of cooling lotion, along with a pair of gloves, placed the gloves on and applied the lotion onto Egon's hand and wrist, before covering them with a bandage.  
Dr. Katzenburg told Egon how lucky he was and that if he let it go sooner, his body would have been covered with the rash in less than 24 hours.  
Egon was given a prescription by the doctor for a topical cream to use until the rash clears up and was also told to keep his hand bandaged, clean, and covered up.  
The doctor then placed a surgical glove onto Egon's newly bandaged hand and gave him a box of gloves to keep on hand.

After his examination was completed, Egon left the room and returned to his waiting fellow ghostbusters, Jeanie, Dana and Andre, with Dr. Katzenburg walking along side him said, "By the way Dr. Spengler, you can go about doing your daily routine as long as you take care of your injury."  
"Will do.  
Thank you Doctor," said Egon.  
"I'm going to see how Dr. Venkman is doing.  
I'll return with him shortly."

"How's your hand Egon?" Jeanie asked.  
"A lot better than earlier, Egon replied, showing off his gloved and bandaged hand, But I've done worse to myself."  
"Like the time you didn't have eyebrows for a year?" Ray pointed out.  
"Yes, and let us never speak of that event again."  
Just then, Dr. Katzenburg retuned the three waiting ghostbusters, Dana, Andre and Jeanie with Peter, who had a brace on his lower leg, from below his knee to his ankle and was getting around using a pair of crutches.  
Dana got from her chair and greeted him.  
"Peter, are you OK?" she asked.  
"I'll be fine.  
It's just a hairline fracture," Peter answered.  
"You still need to take it easy Dr. Venkman, Dr. Katzenburg pointed out, Meaning you must rest your leg, limit your movements and for the next two weeks, no ghostbusting."  
"Yes doctor," Peter answered.  
"I've written you up a prescription for pain medicine.  
Now remember you rest up that leg, said Dr. Katzenburg, who looked over to Egon and said, "And take care of yourself to Dr. Spengler."  
"Yes doctor," Egon answered.  
Dr. Katenburg was then paged to one of the rooms.  
He said good-bye to everyone and went to go check on a patient.

Peter made his way to the rest of the group, with help from Dana.  
"Say how's the hand Spengler?" he asked.  
Egon held out his hand.  
"Trying to pull of the Michael Jackson look uh?"  
"Don't start," answered Egon.  
This caused everyone including Andre to laugh.  
"I'm going to call Maria and let her know I'll be home shortly," said Dana, making her way to the payphones.  
"Ray and I are going to bring the car up front," said Winston, as he and Ray headed for the exit.  
"I better get my medicine then," said Peter.  
"Actually Dr. Venkman.  
I'd like to have a word with you," said Andre.  
"I'll get your prescription while I pick up mine Peter,  
It will save you the extra walking,"said Egon, as he walked up to the pharmacy area.  
"Thanks Egon," Peter called out.  
Andre got up from his seat and Peter began to wonder what he had to say. 


	9. chapter 9

Andre stood in front of Peter and said, "Well, Dr. Venkman, looks like the better man won."  
"Seems that way.  
Congratulations," said Peter, as he extended his hand, while balancing on his crutches.  
"What are you doing?" asked Andre.  
"I was going to shake your hand and be a gentleman about it.  
Or you can just punch me in the face, I deserve it."  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Dana's yours again.  
I saw you in the park with Oscar.  
I admit it.  
I went to her apartment to see her and Maria told me she took Oscar to the park and you were with her.  
I saw the two of you, smiling and looking so happy.  
That's why this happened to me.  
I ran off because I knew I was going to say something I was going to regret."  
"Dr. Venkman if anything I should be the one shaking your hand and having you punch me in that face.  
A look of confussion came across Peter's face.  
"I beg you pardon?" he asked.  
"You're the better man Dr. Venkman.  
Dana wants to be with you," said Andre.  
"But what I saw at the park."  
"What you and Oscar saw was all an act.  
Dana and I want to be friendly for the sake of our child.  
She really could give a damn about me.  
If I disappeared somewhere, unless I have Oscar with me she could seem to careless.  
And I don't blame her.  
After what I did to her and Oscar, I deserve it.  
But you, when you came out with the doctor, she rushed to you.  
Dana was so worried sick about you, when you went missing.  
She loves you.  
Hell even my son, my own child loves you and your friends.  
The way you handle Oscar.  
I'm jealous.  
There I said it.  
I'm jealous."

Peter didn't know how to answer.  
On one hand, he was happy to hear that Dana really does love and care about him, on the other hand however, Peter couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for Andre.  
Despite being on crutches, Peter leaned his hand over, patted Andre's shoulder and said, "He don't beat yourself up there buddy.  
In fact, I got a bit of a confession to make myself."  
"What is it?" Andre asked.  
"I didn't know jack about babies, until I met Oscar.  
Within time though, he grew on me.  
I wasn't sure how it would be getting back with Dana and her having a kid and all, but now, I can't imagine my life without them."  
"Dana has told me that you credit her for making you a better person.  
I wish I was able to change."  
"It's not too late."  
"You're right.  
And I promise myself, I won't mess up the next time around."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I just found out today that my fiancé is expecting twins."  
"Congradulation."  
"Thank you.  
I just want Oscar to get to know his step and soon-to-be- half siblings."  
"That's why you're taking him back to London with you."  
"Actually, I told Dana the news earlier, while we were at the park with Oscar.  
I'm planning on getting a place here in town, a small apartment for my fiancé, the children and I to come in for visits, when the kids have off school."  
"So Oscar's staying here with Dana?"  
"Yes, but Dana agree he could come to visit me in London, once he gets old enough to travel.  
And of course, Dana will accompany him."  
"Would you mind another guest came with them?"  
"What do you mean?"  
Peter let out a sigh and asked,"Can I be honest with you?"  
"Of course," Andre answered.  
"The real reason why I wanted to see Dana was I was going to ask her to..to.."  
"Marry her?"  
"How did you guess?"  
"The suit gave it away.  
Exactly the way I did it."  
Peter cleared his throat and spoke, "Look Mr. Wallance.."  
"Andre," Andre respond.  
"Andre, I know I'm really suppose to ask Dana's father.  
But if it OK if I can have Dana's hand in marriage.  
I know Dana might have said some stuff about me to you that I was a rotten person.  
I know I'll never be in your league, but I love Dana with all my heart.  
I was stupid for letting her get away.  
If you say no, I'll understand."  
"She also told me how much you've changed for the better Dr. Venkman, said Andre, You have my permission to give your hand."  
"Thanks Andre.  
By the way, it's Peter."  
"You have my permission Peter."  
The gentlemen shook hands and smile.

The next day, Peter took it easy at the firehouse and rested.  
But the day after, the ghostbusters, Jeanie, and Andre gathered to Dana's apartment for Oscar's party.  
Everyone had a great time.  
Oscar especially enjoyed his special day, including eating his cake.  
After she wiped the frosting and bits of cake, Dana thank everyone not just for the gifts( a Paddington bear from Andre, a see and say from Ray, a play phone from Jeanie, deplo blocks from Winston, some books from Egon, and a rocking horse from Peter), but for giving Oscar a wonderful birthday.  
Oscar babbled a bit, to which Dana replied, "Thanks Oscar's way of saying thank you."  
"It's not over yet," said Peter.  
He removed his party hat and said, "I don't want to look silly for what I'm about to do and say."  
"What is it Peter?" asked Dana.  
"Well, I have something to tell you."  
Peter cleared his throat and began to speak.  
"I know this isn't the way you would have plan, neither did I.  
I wanted to do this at that place we went to for New Year's, the time we got back together.  
I was going to have a violinist, champagne, but I think this would be the right time."  
Peter turned to Andre, who had Oscar on his lap nodded.  
And then, despite his injury, Peter got down on his good knee, and took something out of his pocket.  
"It's happening," Jeanie whispered to the other three ghostbusters.  
She, Ray, Winston, and Egon(the only person not wearing a party hat) waited in suppense, while a look of shock came over Dana.  
"Peter, are you?" she asked.  
Peter presented Dana with his mom's ring and said, "Dana Elizabeth Barrett.  
I was in love with you the moment I first laid eyes on you.  
And I was such a complete jerk for letting you slip away.  
Now that you're back in my life, I don't want to make the same mistake twice  
I know I don't deserve you.  
But I want you and Oscar to be part of my life forever.  
Will you marry me?"  
Dana smiled as tears fell from her eyes.  
She leaned over towards Peter and the two shared a kiss.  
Afterwards, Peter said, "I take it as a yes."  
"Yes, Peter, I will.  
I do," Dana answered.  
The three ghostbusters, Jeanie and Andre appaualed and cheered for the great news.  
After putting the ring onto Dana's finger, Peter quickly turned to Andre and mouthed "Thank you."  
Andre then handed Oscar to Peter.  
"Well, Oscar, you're going to be seeing a lot more of Uncle Pete.  
I'm marrying your Mom," Peter said to the toddler.  
"Daddy," said Oscar.  
Everyone went into shock.  
"What did you just call me?" Peter asked.  
"Daddy," Oscar respond.  
A smile came across Peter's face and he said, I guess I do have a name for name."  
Dana, Jeanie, Winston, Ray and Egon all appeared glad for Peter.  
It was at that Peter then took notice of Andre, who wasn't the only person who looked depressed.  
Peter looked down at Oscar, then pointed at Andre and asked, "If I'm Daddy, who's that?"  
"Papa," Oscar answered.  
A smile now appeared onto Andre's face.  
"How about we get a family photo?" asked Jeanie.  
"Great idea," said Dana.  
Peter indicated Andre to join him, Dana and Oscar for the picture.  
Andre stood behind the couch while Dana and Peter sat down, with Oscar sharing their laps.  
She then called to Jeanie and the other three ghostbuster, "Come on everyone.  
Get in the picture."  
"But Dana, this is a family photo," Ray pointed out.  
"You're all our family," Dana answered.  
"Thanks Dana," said Winston, as he, Ray and Jeanie found a perfect spot, while Egon set the camera timer, before getting in the photo himself.  
Everyone smiled and the camera clicked.

The next day, Andre flew back to London.  
He and Dana had reached an agreement in the custody case that made them both happy.  
A few months after Andre's fiancé gave birth to their twins (a boy and a girl) the four of them along with her children came to America for a holiday, along with a small wedding(that Dana, Peter and Oscar were invited to)  
Peter and Dana meanwhile were planning their own wedding and looking forward to spending the rest of their lives together  
But we'll save that for another story.

The End


End file.
